Pokeblade A Crossover Between Pokemon and Beyblade ポケモンとベイブレードの間ポケモ
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Ash gets teleported to a different franchise land! He learns all about battling here but finds out he doesn't like it . Read along. Characters: Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Gingka Language: Both English and Japanese (google translate for JA)


Chapter 1

One day Ash got teleported somewhere with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu. When he saw the place, he didn't even know where he was. Ash walked around with his friends and looked around. "I don't think we're in Kanto anymore." he said. When he saw someone having a "battle", he asked, "I'm not sure about everything here so please excuse me. Is that how you battle?" The guy looked at Ash. "Yeah, why?" the guy asked. "No reason. I was gonna show you my battle style but continue if you please." Ash said. "It's OK. We're done, now." the guy said, "I'd love to see your battle style. What beys do you have?" "Excuse me but what's a bey?" Ash asked. "You must be a newcomer into blading. May I explain?" the guy said. "I'm not. I'm just curious since I come from a different world and I was somehow teleported here." Ash said. "OK. A bey is a wheel thing that you battle with." the guy said. "Sounds..." Ash said and then whispered into Misty's ear. "Ash! I agree but don't say that! It isn't polite!" Misty shouted. "What did he say?" the guy asked. "He said that it sounded dumb." Misty said. "I'm so sorry. It's just my opinion." Ash said. "It's alright. It didn't really offend me." the guy said, "Show me your technique, please." "OK. You will think this is weird since you're from this world but here goes!" Ash said and threw out a Pokeball. "Go Charmander!" Ash said. "Go Gyrados!" Misty said. "Fire type is super effective against water type." Ash said, "So it does tons of damage!" "You or me go first?" Misty asked. "Either way."Ash said. "Gyrados, use 'Whirlpool'!" Misty said.

Chapter 2

"Charmander, dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Ash said. "Gyrados!" Misty said. Gyrados slowly got up. Ash growled with anger. When Gyrados was fully up, Misty used 'Whirlpool'. Charmander was super weak but got up. "Yeah! Charmander!" Ash exclaimed. "Finish it with 'Flamethrower'!" Ash said. Gyrados fainted. "That was cool!" the guy said, "What are your names?" "I'm Ash!" Ash exclaimed. He pointed to Misty. "And this is my girl-" Ash blushed and stammered. "And this is my friend, I mean, M-Misty." Ash said and hung his head in embarrassment. "I'm Brock." said Brock. "Nice to meet you all." the guy said. "Excuse us for a moment!" Misty said, laughing nervously. She grabbed Ash's hand and they went to a private place. "What are we doing?" Ash asked. "How dare you tell someone about our relationship!?" Misty shouted. "I...I'm r-really sorry, M-Misty. I-I f-felt bad a-after th-that. I w-was s-s-s-super em-embarassed." Ash said. His face was flushed red with embarassment and shame. "It's alright, Ash but people in other franchises do not need to know about our relationship. So, just move on. We don't need to be stuck on that little part." Misty said. "OK." Ash said and smiled. They went back. "What's your name?" Ash asked. "My name is Gingka." he said, "I'm a Legendary Blader in this land." "That sounds cool! What's blading?" Ash said. "Blading is our way of battle around here. In your world you use those-what to call them?" Gingka said. "Pokemon." Ash said. "yes, Pokemon. In blading, we use beyblades to battle with. They all are individuals and have their own attack style and so on. All beys have special moves for instance my Storm Pegasus has multiple special moves!" Gingka explained. "That is all cool but Pokemon is better to battle with and we must get going back to our land." Ash said.

Chapter 3

Then, Team Rocket appeared in the world. "How'd we get here?" Jessie asked. "I don't know but it just seems weird." James said. "Maybe it's something with teleportation." Meowth said. "You mean we were teleported here!?" Jessie and James said, frightened. "Well, Meowth." James said, "How do we get out?" "I wasn't the one!" Meowth said. Then, the threesome saw a stadium. "Gingka, what's this?" Ash asked. "It's a beystadium." Gingka said. "Huh?!" all three of them cried out. "I'll explain." Gingka said. He took a deep breath and said, "Beystadiums are where we have professional battles." "Just like gyms in our world!" Misty said. "Do you give badges for people who challenge each other and win?" Ash asked. "No, it's just that you win." Gingka said, "And you step up a level as a blader!" "Does anyone think he's being a little over-exagerated?" Misty asked. "yeah." Ash said. "I can see that." Brock said. The threesome looked around. "I hope we can get out soon." Ash said. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said. Then, Misty spotted a light. "That must be back to the machine that teleported us here!" Misty exclaimed and they all ran towards it. But the light was not an exit. Instead, they found Team Rocket. "What are you three doing here?!" Misty shouted, "You idiots followed us here!?" "We're not idiots! Give us your Pokemon!" Jessie shouted. "No!" Ash said, "Wherever we are, we will never give up our Pokemon!" "Nice story, but we'd love to get out of here too!" Jessie said. She threw out Arbok. Ash used Pikachu. "Arbok! Use 'Acid'" Jessie said. "Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Ash said. Jessie's Arbok used 'Acid' once again. Pikachu used Thunderbolt. Team Rocket was then defeated and blasted off again.

Chapter 4

"Let's continue on our journey to find the teleporter." Ash said. The threesome walked and walked and then spotted a light once again. "Is _that_ the teleporting machine?" Ash asked, bored. "Let's see!" Misty said. They got closer and they got whisked away somewhere. "It was!" Misty said. "Are we back in Pallet Town?" Ash asked, "I'm hungry." The threesome looked around. One look and Ash got excited. "We're home! We're home!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes. Let's go camp out somewhere for the night before we set for finding our house." Misty said, "But first-dinner!" The threesome ate Brock's awesome food and got ready for bed. Taking showers was right after eating, of course. "Now, since it's late, we need to sleep." Misty said. They all got into their sleeping bags and fell asleep. Then, Team Rocket! "We came back too late." James whispered. "I know!" Jessie whisper-shouted, "Thanks a lot for finding the teleporter way after them!" Team Rocket headed to their headquarters since they knew they were back in Pallet Town. They slept in their rooms. The next morning..."Last night, I swear I could've heard someone." Misty said. "Don't sweat it." Ash said, "It's just Team Rocket." "maybe you're right." Misty said. "Let's get off to finding our house." Brock said, "Don't forget your sleeping bags!" They all headed towards Ash's house.

第1章

ある日、聡はかすみ、武、そしてピカチュウとどこかにテレポートしてしまった。彼は場所を見たとき、彼がどこに、彼も知りませんでした。聡は、彼の友人の周り歩いて、周りを見回した。「私たちはもう関東千穂にいるとは思わない。"彼は言った。彼は誰かが「戦い」のを見たとき、彼は「私は私を許してください、ここですべてのものについてはよく分からない。あなたが戦うかということですか」。男は智を見ました。ええ、なぜですか？"男は尋ねた。「理由は。私はあなたが私の戦闘スタイルつもりのショーだったが、あなたは。」智は言った。"それは大丈夫ください続行。我々は今、行われています。私はあなたの戦闘スタイルを見てみたい」男は言った "。あなたが "？何ベイがありますか」すみませんが、ベイ何？"智は尋ねた。"あなたはブレードに新人でなければなりません。私が説明するかもしれない？ "男は言った。「私ではない。私は別の世界から来て、私は何とかここにテレポートされて以来、私は興味があるだけだ。」智は言った。"OK。ベイはあなたとの戦いホイールの事である。」男は言った。「サウンド...」聡は述べてから香住の耳にささやいた。「智！私は同意するが、それを言ってはいけない！それは丁寧ではありません！ "かすみが叫んだ。"彼は何と言った？ "男は尋ねた。「彼はそれがダムに聞こえていることを言った。"かすみは言った。「ごめんなさい。それはちょうど私の意見です。」智アッシュは言った。「それは大丈夫です。それは本当に私を怒られませんでした。私にあなたの技術を表示する」男は言った。 "でお願いします。」「OK。これがあなたがこの世界からしているので奇妙ですが、ここに行くと思います！ "智と前記Pokeballを投げた。「ヒトカゲ行く！"智は言った。"GOギャラドスは！」霞は言った。「火のタイプは水に対する超効果的であるタイプ。」智は言った、「「あなたや私が最初に行く？ "それは被害のトンをないように！"かすみは尋ねた。」のいずれかの方法で。」智は言った。"ギャラドス, 「ワールプールを使用する！"かすみは言った。

第2章

「ヒトカゲ、それをかわすと火炎放射器を使用してください！"聡は述べています。「ギャラドス！"かすみは言った。ギャラドスゆっくり起きた。聡は怒りでうなった。ギャラドスが完全に起動したときに、かすみは「ワールプール」を使用しました。ヒトカゲ超弱かったが、起きた。「うん！ヒトカゲ！"聡は叫んだ。 「「火炎放射器」仕上げ！"ギャラドスは気を失った。 。"それはクールだった！"男は「あなたの名前は何ですか？」と言った「私は智だよ！"聡は叫んだ。かすみを指摘した。聡は顔を赤らめたとどもりながら「これが私の娘は-」です。"そして、これは私が、K-かすみを意味する、私の友人である。"聡は述べたと恥ずかしさで首を切った。「私は武だ。」武は言った。「ニースはあなたのすべてを満たすことができます。"男は言った。 「一瞬失礼！"かすみは神経質に笑いながら言った。彼女は智の手をつかんで、彼らはプライベートな場所に行きました。 「私たちは何をしているの？ "聡は尋ねた。 "どのようにあなたが私たちの関係について誰かに教えてあえて！？"カスミは叫んだ。「I...私はR-本当に申し訳ありませんが、K-かすみ。II F-感じ悪いアフター番目、つまり私SSSスーパーW-いたEM-恥ずかしく。よ」聡は述べています。彼の顔は、恥と恥の赤いフラッシュした。「それは、聡大丈夫だが、他のフランチャイズの人々は私たちの関係について知っている必要はありません。だから、ちょうど移動。我々はその小さな部分に貼り付けする必要はありません。"かすみは言った。「OK」聡は述べて微笑んだ。彼らは戻って行きました。「あなたの名前は何？」智は尋ねた。 「私の名前はGingkaです。"彼は、「私はこの土地での伝説ブレイダーんだ」と言った。 「それはいいですね！ブレーディングは何？"聡は述べています。「ブレーディングは、この辺りの戦いの私たちの方法です。あなたの世界では、あなたがそれらを呼び出すためにどのようなもの-を使用するのか？"Gingkaは言った。 「ポケモン。"聡は述べています。「はい、ポケモン。ブレーディングでは、との戦いにベイブレードを使用しています。彼らはすべての個人であり、自分の攻撃スタイルを持っているというように。すべてbeys私のストームペガサスは、複数の特殊な動きを持っているインスタンスの必殺技を持っている！"Gingkaは説明した。 "それはすべてのクールですが、ポケモンとの戦いに優れていると我々は戻って私たちの土地への軌道に乗る必要があります。"聡は述べています。

第3章

その後、ロケット団は、世界で登場しました。 「どうだった私たちはここに来る？ "武蔵は尋ねた。 「私は知らないが、それだけで奇妙なようである。"小次郎は言った。「多分それはテレポーテーションで何かです」。ニャースは言った。 "あなたは意味、私たちはここにテレポートしていた！？"武蔵と小次郎は、おびえ尋ねた。"まあ、ニャース。"小次郎は、 "どのように我々が得るのですか？」と言った「私は一人ではなかった！"ニャースは言った。その後、三人組は、競技場を見ました。 「Gingkaは、これは何？ "聡は尋ねた。「それはベイスタジアムだ。"Gingkaは言った。 「え？！ "そのうちの3つはすべて叫んだ。 「私が説明しましょう 。"Gingkaは言った。彼は深呼吸をして言った、「私たちはプロの戦いを持っているところBeystadiumsである。""ちょうど私たちの世界ではジムが好き！"かすみは言った。「あなたはお互いに挑戦し、勝つ人々のためにバッジを与えていますか？"聡は尋ねた。「いや、それだけであなたが勝つことだ。"Gingkaは言った、 "そして、あなたはブレイダーとしてのレベルをステップアップ！"「誰もが、彼はオーバー誇張少しであることだと思いますか？ "かすみは尋ねた。 「うん。」聡は述べています。「私はそれを見ることができます。"武は言った。三人組は周りを見回した。 「私たちはすぐに得ることができると思います。"聡は述べています。"ピカピカ！"ピカチュウは言った。その後、かすみ、光を見つけた。 "それはここに戻って私たちをテレポートマシンになければなりません！"かすみは叫んだ、それらはすべてそれに向かって走った。しかし、光は、出口ではなかった。代わりに、彼らはロケット団を発見した。 「あなたは3はここで何してるの？！ "かすみ"あなた馬鹿がここに私たちに従っ！？"、叫んだ「我々は馬鹿ではない！私達にあなたのポケモンを与える！"武蔵は叫んだ。 "いいえ！" 聡は、「我々はどこに、私たちは私たちのポケモンをあきらめることはありません！」と言った"ニースの話が、我々はあまりにもここから出てみたい！"武蔵は言った。武蔵は投げアーボック聡はピカチュウを使用していました。「アーボック！使用'酸'"武蔵は言った。 「ピカチュウはそれをかわすとサンダーボルトを使用する！"聡は述べています。武蔵のアーボック再び'酸'を使用していました。ピカチュウはサンダーボルトを使用していました。ロケット団はその後敗北し、再びオフに爆破された。

第4章

"のテレポーターを見つけることが私たちの旅に続けましょう。"聡アッシュは言った。三人組は、歩いて、歩いて、その後、再び光を見つけた。 「そのテレポートマシンです？"聡は、退屈尋ねた。 「見てみましょう！"かすみは言った。彼らは、より近くなったと、彼らはどこかに離れて泡立ててしまった。 「それがあった！"かすみは言った。「我々は戻っマサラタウンですか？ "聡は「おなかがすいた。」、尋ね三人組は周りを見回した。一つは、見て、聡は興奮。 「私たちは家だ！私たちが家にいる！"聡は叫んだ。「はい。私たちは私たちの家を見つけるために設定する前の夜のためにどこかのキャンプを行ってみよう。"かすみは言った、 "しかし、最初に-夕食！"三人組は武の素晴らしい料理を食べ、ベッドの準備ができました。シャワーを浴びることはもちろん、右食べた後だった。 「それは後半なので今、私たちは寝る必要がある」かすみは言った。彼らはすべて彼らの寝袋に入ったと眠ってしまった。その後、ロケット団！ 「我々は手遅れ戻ってきた。"小次郎はささやいた。 「私が知っている！"武蔵「おかげで、それらの後にテレポーターの方法を見つけるためにたくさん！」と、ささやき、叫び彼らは、彼らが戻ってマサラタウンを知っていたので、ロケット団は彼らの本部に向かった。彼らは自分の部屋で眠っていた。翌朝...「昨夜、私は私が聞いた誰かをした可能性が誓う。"かすみは言った。「それを悩む必要はありません。"聡は、「それはちょうどロケット団だ」と言った。 "たぶんあなたは正しい。」かすみは言った。「私たちの家を見つけることに降りてみましょう。"武は「あなたの寝袋を忘れてはいけない！"と言った彼らはすべての聡の家に向かった。

THE END!


End file.
